Conventions for Spanish-English Courses
All words *part of speech should be added for every word in the "part of speech" field. *don't use capital letters except for proper nouns. *the main definition should be one meaning if possible, with disambiguating information in brackets. Other definitions should be added as "alternative English", which will still be visible when learning. If it is really needed, extra definitions can be added to the primary definition field, separated by commas, but no more than two extra definitions. Nouns Always in singular form, except if they are always used in the plural, such as los recursos humanos(http://www.memrise.com/item/45049/los-recursos-humanos-human-resources/))    *add the Spanish with the definite article "el, la, l', los, las "   *add the English with no article  . Add the English with the definite article as an "alternative English," and prepend it with an underscore _like this. This will mean that this will be accepted as a correct answer but will not be displayed as a meaning during learning session. For example, if you wanted to add the Spanish word "el gato," the "English" would be "cat", and in the "alternative English you would add "_the cat" *add as Spanish alternatives both: *the word without the article and *the word with the indeterminate article (un, una)   . In the example above, add 1. "gato" and 2. "un gato" as Spanish alternatives. e.g.: la mesa(http://www.memrise.com/item/212362/table-la-mesa/)    *for nouns which have a masculine and feminine form, the main form should be the masculine, and the feminine form should be in the Spanish alternatives    e.g.: el becario(http://www.memrise.com/item/663361/el-becario-intern/)     Adjectives (always in singular form)    *add the masculine version of the Spanish   *add the English   *add the feminine version (if different) as a Spanish alternative   *the gender should be added in the "gender" field, not in parentheses after the word. e.g.: guapo(http://www.memrise.com/item/663346/guapo-good-looking/)    : "guapa" is added as a Spanish alternative. Verbs (always infinitive)    *add the Spanish   *add the English infinitive (with the 'to')   *add the English form without the 'to' in the English alternatives    e.g.: comer(http://www.memrise.com/item/646915/comer-eat-3/)    *reflexive/non-reflexive verbs: add both forms separately.    There are slightly different instances here:   *sometimes the non-reflexive and reflexive forms have actually different meanings eg: enamorar / enamorarse   *sometimes they have slightly different meanings: egmirar(http://www.memrise.com/item/308950/mirar-to-look-at/) /mirarse(http://www.memrise.com/item/43557/mirarse-to-look-at-oneself/)   *sometimes they have the same meaning - still upload them as separate words, but in the reflexive one, add the version with 'oneself' as an English alternative    *add "reflexive verb" as the part of speech Be careful here, because often there will be a mix-up between the reflexive and non-reflexive definitions  Parts of speech Use the following labels for parts of speech: Nouns: the name of an object/something, e.g. cat, door, computerPronouns: (a subset of nouns) nouns that can stand in the place of a noun (e.g. = they, he, she, it) Proper nouns: (a subset of nouns) nouns that are names (John, Ben, Jennifer, Spain) Verbs: broadest category of words that indicate actions (e.g. to run) Reflexive verbs: (a subset of verbs) verbs in which the action is acted on the subject (in spanish, the Reflexive verb is not necessarily translated infinitive + oneself, it may also be added as emphasis e.g.: me voy - I'm GOING, or as in the example listed above with the doors. There are other interpretations associated with reflexive verbs. Adjectives: modifies nouns Adverbs: modifies verbs Indefinite articles: a, an, the, some Conjunctions: a word that connects two or more things (e.g.: and, but, or) *Interjections (e.g.: ah!) time expressions (e.g. days, months, weeks etc) When in doubt - see how a dictionary categorizes the word. Others *Numbers: add the word as the main English definition, with the digit as the alternative. *If there are masculine/feminine versions, add the masculine as the main one, feminine as Spanish alternative  *If a word is only used in a particular dialect, or dialects of Spanish, then put the abbreviation for that region as follows into the "special properties" field: Spain (Sp), Central America (CAm), South America (SAm), Southern Cone (SC), and North America (NAm). Two other categories, "Latin America" (LA) and "European Spanish" (EU) are also used in the database at the moment but these should be phased out with the more specific categories over time. e.g.: Spanish: dos English: two Alternative English: 2 'Sources' http://www.memrise.com/thread/1292627/ Category:Conventions